


Prince

by mari_aye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, How Do I Tag, M/M, Volleyball, i guess lol, kourai is whipped, listen to prince by madeon cowards, shouyou is a lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari_aye/pseuds/mari_aye
Summary: He took the ball one of the referees give him and prepares for a serve. He kicks off the ground and almost locks eyes with Karasuno's Number Ten again- almost falls prey to those canines.Dangerous, he's causing a hell lot of problems for the others. But that's okay, Kourai mused as Karasuno's ace received his serve, the rotation Kamomedai had was at it's best. The sea has no fences after all.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Hoshiumi Kourai, Hinata Shouyou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	Prince

“ _Scared_ , Hinata?” Kourai sneered through the net. Karasuno had just taken a timeout, both teams hurrying towards precious seconds of rest. Kourai felt a little livelier than usual, and felt confident enough to mock his opponent, just a little bit.

“You wish,” Hinata drawled, and its the only answer he got before he skipped over to the benches. Kourai looked back at his own team, watched Suwa shake his head disapprovingly.

Drums thudded in Kourai's ear, and his body ached. He joined his palms together, fingers splayed, and raised the tips of his index fingers to his forehead, the pads of his thumbs brushing his lips. He closed his eyes and breathed in, long and steady- drinking in every nerve of exhaustion, every decibel of static, every thud his accelerated heart makes.

Usually, matches with good opponents riled him up; they made him seek the heavens, they made him burn bright and dangerous.

But right now, Kourai felt like a magnitude nine earthquake; trembling, powerful and demanding chaos on the very earth the sun shines upon. Faulting the ocean floor and controlling the monsters of the sea by the reins.

But then he breathed out, and the roars of tsunamis silenced, and the amplitudes flattened, and the rumble of the earthquakes halted. His hammering heart fell into a steady, firm beat and the deafening static in his mind cleared. He opened his eyes to see a fault on the other side of the court, and the temperature rose around him.

_I'm gonna be the story_

_We believed in silence_

_The rise and then the fall_

Karasuno's timeout had ended and Kourai jogged back onto court, his insides still vibrating from the earlier momentum, the rawness of unfolded mountains scratching at him from the inside out. His skin tingled with anticipation, and he loosened his shoulders.

“Kourai-kun, nice serve,” Sachirou, who was positioned near the net, had his hands covering the back of his head and Kourai grunted in acknowledgement. The others might think it's odd seeing him so silent, and Kourai himself doesn't know why he's quiet in the first place.

_(I don't believe we're falling back.)_

He took the ball one of the referees give him and prepares for a serve. He kicks off the ground and almost locks eyes with Karasuno's Number Ten again- almost falls prey to those canines. Dangerous, he's causing a hell lot of problems for the others. But that's okay, Kourai mused as Karasuno's ace received his serve, the rotation Kamomedai had was at it's best. The sea has no fences after all.

_Get comfortable till_

_I profess my oath for nothing_

_I'm learning from the fall_

But he didn't have any trouble, and of course he didn't. Hinata Shouyou was fascinating, Kourai thought; the boy was a forest wildfire. Hinata shone sunlight, and Kourai shone starlight. So different, yet till fundamentally the same. This ideology these both share is fragile; they had recklessly been fighting like a blizzard, but then Hinata fell like an avalanche- unpredictable, lethal and cold.

And now, Kourai uses Hinata Shouyou as a warning sign; that if he flies too high, he'll fall- he'll lose his mind.

_And if I do_

_Just tell me to believe, I beg of you_

_I'm trying to_

_Just don't think that our world is up to you_

Kourai had admitted to being more of a defensive specialist on the court, a pillar that Kamomedai can depend on regardless of circumstances, (which made a total of three hats Kourai wore) and he hadn't been picky when it came to improvement.

He took every opponent, every training camp, every match as a chance to improve what he has. He could tell that this kid, who shone and hid behind clouds, had been just as hungry, using any and every piece of scrap he could see to his advantage, improving at an ungodly pace. Kourai was sure this habit wasn't limited to Hinata either.

 _‘Habit_ ,’ Kourai hummed in thought as he stared at his phone. _‘Hinata is going to Brazil to practice beach volleyball,’_ Kageyama had texted him.

_“Habits become second nature.”_

It was a simple, obvious fact. The grass is green, crows and seagulls are omnivorous, the sky is blue, the sun outshines all stars in the morning. And for players like them, there is no such thing as being ‘good enough'.

_And if I knew_

_This love could wait_

Kourai eyed at the texts Kageyama sent, rereading once more. He tamed the ugly feeling brewing in the pit of his stomach, and made peace with it. ‘ _I can be patient_ ,’ Kourai convinced himself as a small smile tugged at his lips.

_This life will do_

Hinata Shouyou was back, and Kourai could finally play against him. This boy- _man_ \- had only entered Kourai's life for three hours, yet managed to make an impact of a lifetime. If Hinata could gravitate Kourai that much in playing three sets, Kourai wonders what the man will do while playing five. Kourai knows he's not the same since high school (Kourai himself doesn't know if he's referring to him or Hinata), and the chaos resumes in his brain, static thoughts filling his head as his nerves vibrate with anticipation.

_Cause I fall when I feel_

_But if all that you give me_

_Is enough to fight it_

Hinata was flying.

“ _Damn_..” Was all Kourai had said, tsunamis taking refuge inside his ribcage.

Kourai took off, soaring and soaring, snatching points left and right. He flew above the clouds, overcoming hazy skies and turbulences. He could feel his teammates around him rise to a higher level and-

‘ _Wow_ ,’ he thought as he looked Hinata Shouyou in the eye, the only divide between them a network of polypropylene. The other man beamed; he bore his canines, rapacious, sharper and precise, ‘ _This is fun.’_

But then a storm hit, wild and unhinging. But it's alright, Kourai has done this countless times, he was known to charge recklessly into a powerful storm and taming it with no problem. Needless to say, it was a feverish addiction; and it absolutely thrilled him. What he didn't know, Hinata played the part of Zeus.

The runaway was in sight and turbulences were high, he could do it. Kourai could help score the points the Adlers need. And then, lightning struck. His limbs were on fire, nerves shot, thoughts deafened by static, mind blinded by sunlight, Hinata's name chorusing in his brain. He tumbled down, losing altitude, and painted the sky with napalm.

The sky is blue, eagles are carnivorous, the grass is green, six years is a long time, jackals are omnivorous.

_“It's a mess I don't make anymore,”_

Hinata had said after the match, slumped over the seat, fiddling with his glass. Kourai had asked about that match in high school, and the laugh Hinata gives him is fruity and loud. And so, _so_ ravaging. Kourai gives in, a little too happily, and he let the tsunamis break loose, demolishing the buildings of insecurities that Kourai constructed to hide in.

He figured he could live with this.

_Like a thousand times before_

_And the time that I wished I was younger_

_And hoped that I needed somebody_

“ _Scared_ , Hinata?” Shouyou jeered across the net.

Kourai supposed Shouyou grew up a little bit too much, but they compete anyhow. Shouyou waited for him for four years, after that match in 2018. Four years isn't as long as six, but it is all worth every day, every hour of it to Kourai. Shouyou and Kourai share the same wildfire now, and it is everything Kourai has waited for. Even if the net divides them on court, they are indivisible.

“ _Hinata Shouyou! I'll be waiting for you!_ ” The memory was fresh, and he could say it again if Shouyou takes another one of his pre-match bathroom breaks, Kourai mused. For now, there's a challenge beyond this net that is demanding Kourai's attention. Kourai grins.

_I'm the prince, I held you up_

“You wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> ive lost track of how many hshn fics ive written anyway stan hoshihina for clear skin
> 
> hmu on twt @/kiyootiii


End file.
